Hit and Run
by Katastrophi
Summary: AU. OCC. A white haired boy ran away from home, hoping he could get a better life. He, as a last resort, agrees to go into the porn industry as a make-up artist. What happens when the leading star of the label wants him in a movie? Laven. Slight Yullen.
1. Bitter cold

**So, here I am, avoiding filling out my fafsa and creating another fan fiction to obsess over with updates. xD This one is a bit more…Uhm… risqué than the others. I hope that you enjoy! And of course, it's a laven.**

* * *

Wind bit at Allen's shoulders as he walked down a crowded sidewalk. With each step, the white haired male was counting down how long it would take until he developed frost bite in his forearms. Winter was finally settling in and it wasn't pretty. He lived in the San Fernando valley of California, where it was supposed to be sunny and beautiful all year long. That is why property taxes and the cost of living were so expensive. How was he getting frost bite, you wonder? This was the first winter in possibly twelve or fifteen years when the weather decided to hiccup and change. The forecast was calling for snow, in the middle of October!

The short boy rubbed at his bare forearms and kept his head down as he trudged through the streets, hoping to find a place to sit down and sleep soon. Allen had been homeless now for possibly three years, maybe four now. Time kind of meshed together for the pale boy. Allen used to live with a family friend named "Cross Marian" when he was 14. His parents, having died in a fire, left him in the maniac's care. They had lived in a small town in the middle of Arizona. The first chance he got, Allen took every dime he had collected over the years and bought a bus ticket for sunny Los Angeles, California.

Having not realized how different sales taxes and the work force laws were between states, Allen was left to do odd jobs and pan handle on the streets only weeks after moving to the city. Every fiber in the young male's being refused to go back to the red haired demon of a man. He slept at homeless shelters when he could, but mainly in parks and other public ventures. The male wore what he could; mainly what he found in lost and found bins or what was available at the homeless shelters. He typically tried to wear anything long sleeve, because of all of the burns and scars on his body thanks to the fire that took his happy family from him. Nothing was as bad as his left arm, though. Near all of the skin had been so horribly scarred and near melted when he was pulled from the house that the doctors had considered amputating it. For some strange reason, he still had his arm, but his was a horrid ugly red color and looked like exposed muscle and tendon; even his fingernails were black. There had never been a medical explanation as to why his nails suddenly started growing black.

Walking forward, Allen was happy to see an empty park bench maybe 10 to 20 yards from him. That would give him a place just off of the frozen ground to lie down for the night. He got to the bench and sat down, huddling his knees to his chest help and warm his body. The boy hadn't eaten in a few days, so that would have to be tomorrow's adventure. He shut his eyes and leaned his head on his knees; hoping sleep would take him quickly.

Tousled awake slightly, Allen noticed a sudden weight resting on the bench as well as radiating warmth. There was another person sitting beside of him. The albino turned his head to look at the intruder of his sleep. It was a male with black hair that flipped in different directions underneath a beret. The male looked Asian.

"Are you sleeping?" The male looked over at Allen and tilted his head. It made the fair skinned one to imagine a puppy.

"I was trying…" Allen's voice was hoarse from lack of use. That was part of the reason he liked the city; people tended to mind their own business.

"It's going to get down in the low 30s, high 20s tonight. Shouldn't you try to be sleeping at home?" The Asian man kept on with his small talk.

"You're sitting on my home of the moment, mister." There was a bitter edge to Allen's voice.

"Oh, I thought you were an art student. Especially with all of that make up on your face and arm…and, the college is only a few minutes from here. My apologizes; kid." The male sat with his back on the bench, his left ankle on top of his right knee.

"Allen… My name is Allen." Allen spoke quietly, hating being called 'kid' or anything of the like. People were rude, they never introduced themselves anymore.

"Ah, well, Allen, I am Komui. I am the manager for the B.O.L." The beret wearing man turned back to the white haired adolescent and smiled widely.

Curiosity spiked in Allen's stomach; he also had a distinct feeling that this Komui fellow wanted him to ask. "What is the B.O.L.?"

"Ah, B.O.L. is short for Black Order List." Komui's face twisted into a weird smile. "I am the manger and owner, actually. It is a talent agency and it majors in adult entertainment."

Adult entertainment…porn? This guy was in the porn industry? Why was he talking to Allen? The white haired boy's eyes narrowed and he looked at Komui. "Porn? That's nice… I suppose."

"Ah, yes. The human body is a perfect instrument, really. The sounds a person can make at the foremost of arousal is quite amazing, my boy." Komui chuckled softly.

Allen didn't know what to do other than stay quiet and wait for this odd man to leave so he could try and sleep again. Maybe tomorrow he would try and find a tree to sleep in.

"You are homeless, yes?" Komui asked, suddenly.

"…yes." Allen hated to lie to people. His father never raised him to be a liar.

"How would you like to sleep in the warmth of central heat and a nice comfy cot? I could use a new kid on my team." Komui's eyes were sparkling and that same twisted smile was on his face. "I can also buy you some food. You look like you're about to get picked up by the wind, good chap."

"I don't sell my body, sir. If I did, I wouldn't be sleeping on a park bench right now." Allen's bitter tone was back in his voice. His body wanted to betray him and take everything this male had to offer… well, almost everything.

"Well, you aren't technically sleeping on this park bench. You are awake, talking with me. Also, you look a bit young to even be considered for in front of the camera just yet," Komui chuckled again, obviously amused by Allen's conclusions.

"What exactly would you want me to do?" Allen's head lifted from his knees.

"I want you to be the maintenance and make up guy for when my actors go on set. You can sleep in the building rent free on one of the resting cots in the dressing rooms and I will pay you for the hours you work." The black haired male's voice seemed to raise an octave before he finished talking.

Allen looked Kumui in the eye and weighed his options. Was this really a morally acceptable job? But, it was a warm place to sleep… His stomach loudly interrupted his thought process, basically answering for him. "Okay, I'll do it."

* * *

**:D New story, you guys! Please tell me what you think! I'm trying to broaden my writing abilities with these stories, which is why all of the plots are so out there and different. I think this one is going to be one of my favorites though, :3**


	2. Female's Clothing

**:D Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the first chapter! It has really made me proud to be a writer on here. I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

* * *

Allen sat up on his cot, his back popping in several different places. It honestly felt amazing to sleep on something that was softer than concrete for a change. He swung his legs over the side of the cot and near toppled over and called out when he felt something furry skid over his legs.

"Wh-what…" Allen peered over the edge of the cot and saw a rather gorgeous kitten rubbing at his leg. It was a pale orange color with light green eyes. The thin male picked the kitten up. It instantly started to purr so hard that its chest physically vibrated in his hand. A slightly glittering collar hung around the golden kitten's neck and Allen grasped it.

"Timcanpy…?" The silverette tilted his head, trying to comprehend why a person would name a baby cat such an awkward name.

The pale green eyed kitten, now known as Timcanpy, mewled happily and nuzzled the side of Allen's palm. It melted the scarred boy's heart. He gently stroked the kitten's back, scratching at his ears. How had he not seen the kitten before? The fair skinned male scratched at the back of his neck in wonderment as the events of the night prior surfaced in his mind. How random did your life and personality have to be to offer an underage male a job as a make-up artist for a section of the porn industry? To be honest, Komui scared Allen just slightly.

"Good morning!" A female voice caught Allen's attention and he looked up.

The voice belonged to a young, maybe eighteen years old, girl that was short and incredibly petite. She was wearing a black polo, short sleeve, shirt and a matching pleated almost school-girl-esque skirt with high rise socks and ballet flats. The whole outfit excentuated the rather bouncy pigtails she had her long hair in. In the light, her hair had a pretty green tint to it.

Allen looked down at his exposed chest and boxer shorts and gasped, struggling and slightly freaking out to hide himself from the girl. "H-hi!"

"Aw, don't worry darling. You're not showing me anything I haven't seen a million times. In this business you get used to seeing a lot more than a male's bare chest." The girl laughed softly behind her hand, the pigtails moving with her laugh. "I'm Lenalee, by the way; Komui's sister and your supervisor and trainer."

Allen still had a death grip on his blanket as he feebly tried to cover his chest but extended his left hand for Lenalee to shake. "I-I'm Allen. Komui must have spoken of me earlier…" The tips of Allen's ears reddened slightly as he mentioned how her brother had rescued him from the streets. The incredibly thin male was against hand-outs. He wanted to earn everything that was given to him.

Lenalee smiled brightly and returned the handshake. "Of course he has! I'm the lead make-up artist around here. It's going to be great to have help around here! But first, we need to get you some decent clothes. Those rags just won't work for this job."

Allen stood up and in the speed of light had his baggy, and just hanging on by a thread, jeans on his hips. He reached for the random advertisement shirt he had worn to the building and threw it on as well before speaking. "But, I thought the point of being a make-up artist is to make other people pretty, not to make yourself look good…"

The green haired female chuckled airily. "You would think so, but this is Los Angeles, honey. The glitz and the glam get to people's heads and they only hire the best. The best look the part. And besides, the boys and girls need something to look at when they are sitting in your chair."

Allen's cheeks dusted in a blush. He looked everywhere around the room except for the female in front of him. He had never thought that he was an attractive person. Why would anyone else? "I-I… I don't think I'm the right person for this job… I have never really even seen make-up in real life… How am I supposed to up it on someone else?"

Lenalee rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Bullshit. You have potential once we get you out of those rags! You'll have every female, male, and everything in between trying to get at you when I'm done! Besides, I'm your trainer. If you don't know how to do make-up by when I'm done with you, then I didn't do my job right!"

Lenalee's cheery disposition was sure to give Allen a headache by the end of the day. Though, part of the young teenager welcomed it. It had been a long time since he had the pleasure to have this much human interaction. The forgotten kitten on his bed meowed loudly and made Allen flinch slightly; the pale faced boy looked down at the kitten and picked it up, turning back to Lenalee. He extended his arms to hold the cat in front of the girl. "Is this your cat?"

Lenalee laughed at the awkward air that seemed to bask around Allen. "No, it's B.O.L.'s. Timcanpy is everyone's cat really. He seems to like you. Lavi found him a few weeks ago and just couldn't let the poor thing starve. He brought him here because his apartment doesn't allow pets."

Allen now had Timcanpy pressed to his chest. The kitten was on his back in the palm of Allen's left hand while the white haired boy dangled his fingers in front of the animal's face to bite and nuzzle against. He hadn't paid much attention to that whole conversation after Lenalee had said no. "Nh, well, that's good then."

Lenalee laughed softly, smiling at the bond forming between the boy and kitten. "Yes, well, we won't be able to get you new clothes today, but you will meet everyone… so… this is going to have to do for now." Lenalee reached into the bag she had behind her feet and gave the now attentive boy a bundle of clothing.

Allen took the clothes, seeing a pack of new boxers on the very top. He was thankful for that alone. The girl shrugged some of her hair behind her shoulder and smiled. "Komui told me that you would need some clothes today, so I brought what I could from my closet. He said you were pretty small so I'm pretty sure it will fit. The pants might be a bit snug though."

Allen looked at the black pants and hoodie in hand and nodded. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem, you'll learn soon enough. Everyone at B.O.L is kind of one really odd, dysfunctional family where half of them fuck each other on camera for money." The smile on Lenalee's face was far too innocent looking while she was speaking for it to be normal.

"I'll leave you alone so you can get changed," She bowed her head slightly, dipping out of the dressing room that was Allen's makeshift bedroom.

"What the hell did I manage to get myself into, Tim?" Allen looked over at the kitten who was now playfully chewing on his blanket.

* * *

**:D Progress! This chapter was kind of fun to write. Don't worry, Lavi will be in the next chapter, I promise! I just want to set this story up properly. C:**


	3. Oversized hoodies

** Wow. This story has over two hundred views just from two chapters. o.o I feel awesome. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

The air felt thick as Allen looked around the room. Several pairs of eyes locked onto his form and the white haired boy honestly wished for spontaneous combustion. He wriggled his hands together inside of the overly large hoodie Lenalee had given him, unsure if he should openly greet everyone or wait to be addressed. He shifted, the hoodie practically swallowing him alive.

Lenalee had mentioned that the clothes might be a little bit awkward, but the albino boy hadn't thought it would be this bad. The pants were near painted on to his thighs and calves but bunched slightly at the bottom over his ankle and the hoodie had completely covered his bum, going down about mid-thigh. The arms of the hoodie overlapped his hands, which he didn't mind, but it made him look like a little kid.

Allen was snapped out of his thoughts when a red headed man walked forward and bent down in front of him. The pale boy assumed it was so that he could get a better look at the 'new guy'. The fire crotch had a peculiar smirk on his lips and tapped Allen's cheek lightly before circling him to get a full view.

"The new girl is cute. She is flat chested, but that ass is definitely workable. I'll do a shoot or two with her and not fake it." The crimson haired male's voice was light and joking, but it made Allen's face light up in at least four different shades of red.

Lenalee started laughing and the red haired male arched his brow. "What? Is the new girl a lesbian or something?"

Allen gasped, puffing his cheeks slightly. Did this guy really think he was a girl?!

Allen cleared his throat, about to tell this guy that he definitely wasn't a female but the booming voice behind him made every hair on his arms rise in fear.

"Ah! Lavi, Yuu, Lenalee! I see you have met our new make-up artist!" Komui's smile had that same creepy undertone that it had the night before.

Allen looked up at the guy in charge and almost wanted to slink away. He hated being put on the spot and any form of attention, really. The pale faced boy just really wanted to survive and carry on with life. He didn't need to glitz and glamour, as Lenalee put it, to survive.

The very quiet black haired male, which Allen only knew the gender because he happened to be shirtless, finally spoke up. "Komui, what the hell have I told you about using my first name?"

The ever cheerful beret wearer only smiled and bopped the black haired male on the nose. Yuu's right eye twitched and his fist tightened. Allen hid behind his hoodie sleeves slightly, not wanting to see Komui get hit in the face. A rustling noise caught his ears before a solid pressure gripped at his bum. A yelp tumbled from Allen's mouth.

"Aw, little miss make-up artist is shy." The red head, Lavi, tightened his grip slightly, groping at Allen's back end.

_Miss_? Lenalee laughed, holding her sides and Allen's face went bright red. Was the white haired male's face really _that_ feminine? Allen turned around quickly, smacking Lavi's hand away.

"Aw, why the long face, beautiful? Everyone is touchy feely here. It's the beauty of this job." Lavi had a lopsided grin on his face and he folded his arms across his bare, swimmers build of a chest.

Allen's eyes widened and his jaw slacked slightly. No one, in the boy's sixteen years of life, had ever called him beautiful before. Allen let his eyes travel over the other male's face, completely zoning out the words between Yuu and Komui. The red head did have a pretty face. His high cheek bones and full lips gave the male a very European look, and he had broad but slender shoulders leading down to somewhat narrow hips but he looked completely toned and agile under his dark blue v-neck and white skinny jeans. The thing that intrigued Allen the most was Lavi's eye patch. What could have been under it? What had happened to his eye? Could he just possibly understand somewhat how Allen felt with his monstrosity of an arm?

"I-I'm a boy." Allen's voice sounded meek and wavering as he locked eyes with Lavi.

The rather attractive male tilted his head to the side slightly and looked at Allen as if he had four flame spouting heads. "No way."

"Y-yes! My name is Allen!" The obviously younger boy made a face and tried to broaden his shoulders.

Lavi stepped forward and smirked. That look didn't do well for Allen's persuasion abilities. The rabbit grabbed the thinner male, pulling him closer. "Well, _mister_, you do have quite the feminine curve to your hips."

Allen blushed and looked away from the intimidating red head. He felt heat shoot through his body when a certain person's thigh pressed into his crotch. Despite the awkward situation, Allen was still a _sixteen year old male_. Straight or not, if someone touched or brushed against his most private area, it was going to react. A shiver ran up the small boy's thigh as Lavi reached down, palming the boy. Lavi's emerald green eye glittered with an emotion that Allen couldn't place as he pulled away.

"I see. I guess you are male after all. _Very_ male, it seems." Lavi licked at his bottom lip delicately. A smirk appeared on his lips when he noticed the younger male following his movements.

"OKAY!" Lenalee couldn't take the awkward tension anymore. She had wanted to see how everything was going to play out, but to be honest, watching Lavi grope at Allen wasn't exactly the first thing she had wanted to see first thing that morning. "Lavi save it for the set. You and Kanda are on in the green room today."

Lavi saluted mockingly and winked at Allen, who was still a brilliant shade of pink. As the older male walked back to the dressing rooms, it seemed that everything that had transpired finally settled in the front of Allen's mind. "What the hell? Did that guy seriously just… Oh my god..."

Komui walked up to the make-up duo and smiled. "That's just Lavi, m'boy. You'll get used to him. Welcome to the porn industry."

* * *

**C: I hope you guys like this. This chapter was a little awkward to me. I dunno. O.o but, I do hope you guys enjoy where the story will end up!**


	4. Five- o'clock shadow

**Chapter 4! ;D hey hey, I want to thank everyone who has read this so far!3 you are all beautiful souls!**

* * *

Lenalee gave Allen a sympathetic look as Komui walked away from them. Lavi and Kanda had been ushered away into something known as the "green room". Allen assumed it was a SGI filming room, but... Why would you need that advanced of special affects for porn...? The pale boy shuddered at the possibilities.

"Okay, Al, let's get started!" Lenalee's voice was almost innocent sounding.

"H-how?" Allen meekly stepped back, unsure of how anything related to make up even worked.

Speaking of which...why would Komui, a supposed professional, hire someone like Allen for a job that requires skill such as this? That didn't make sense at all. Timcanpy brushed against his legs and mewled happily. A stray... Just like Allen. The scarred boy's heart sank slightly. He was a charity case.

Allen pushed his sleeves from off of his hands and sighed. He refused to be give a hand out. The thin male was going to work for everything that he was given, and he was going to be good at it. Or he would die trying.

"Where do we begin?" The girl with pigtails tapped her fingers to her lips and smiled. As if she had gotten a thought of pure gold, Lenalee shot up. "We'll start on the very basics like eyeliner and foundation! We'll practice on ourselves so you don't have to be so scared of messing up. Kanda is very particular about his complexion..."

Allen swallowed harshly and nodded. He glanced into a mirror that was off to the corner and mentally shuddered. His face was disgusting. How was he going to cover the ugly red scarring on his face?

A deep pit formed in his stomach as Lavi's words replayed through his head. Beautiful? There was absolutely no way. The red headed male had probably just said that because he had mistaken Allen for a girl and wanted in his pants. The likeliness of Lavi actually thinking he was attractive was an imaginary number at this point.

Lenalee tilted her head slightly before snapping her fingers to break Allen's thoughts. The look of sadness on the poor boy's face was enough to make her heart drop. She grabbed liquid foundation and de-reddener before motioning for Allen to sit in a chair beside the mirror he was scrutinizing himself in.

"This is pretty basic, really. That scar on your face is red tinted, correct?" Lenalee's voice shifted into a very authoritative and almost stern tone.

Allen nodded.

A soft smile crossed the girl's face. "So obviously, for that we are going to use de-reddener. It won't take it all away, but it will do amazing things."

Allen flinched slightly when she touched his face with the freezing cold green liquid. After a quick moment though, the skin of his cheek adapted to the temperature and he started to enjoy the feeling of Lenalee's gentle fingers massaging the cream onto his face.

After a few minutes of only slightly awkward silence between the student and teacher, Lenalee threw down the de-reddener and cursed somewhat softly under her breath. "You have the most stubborn skin I've ever seen, Allen Walker!"

Allen's ears pinked slightly and his bowed his head in shame. "I-I'm sorry... I can't help it!"

The girl let out a breath and patted Allen on the top of the head. "It will be alright, young grasshopper. I'm just going to have to tweak the foundation and cover all and possible primer for it to go away for the most part."

"...Primer? I'm not a car..." Allen's eyes widened at the thought of so much make-up going onto his face. He would never be able to get out onto the street without everyone contemplating his gender like Lavi had! The small boy shuddered at the thought.

The girl with green tinted hair smiled softly and just continued to apply a very ivory toned cream to Allen's skin. The pads of her skin were gentle and it was slightly amusing how they would dance around his scar with perfect precision. The white haired male was glad that she hadn't questioned him about the ugly red mark on his face. That was a story that he just really wasn't comfortable even thinking about just yet.

"How much longer are you going to cover the guy's face, Lenalee?" A certain red head's voice rang through the room and made Allen's right eye twitch just slightly.

Lenalee and Allen both turned their bodies to see the emerald eyed boy bare chested and having nothing more than a towel barely secure around his lithe waist. The male's gently sun-kissed skin was obviously wet. Allen's eyes widened as they traveled almost involuntarily over Lavi's torso.

"You're a bit of a voyuer aren't ya, little buddy?" Lavi smirked, his teeth showing just slightly.

"N-no..." Even the simplest of words were making Allen trip up at that moment. It didn't do well for his argument.

"Sure you're not, short stack." The red head reached foreword, the towel almost sliding off of his taut hips, and ruffled Allen's hair.

Lenalee crossed her arms, momentarily leaving Allen's face alone. "What do you need today, rabbit?"

Lavi wrinkles his nose in a wide smile and held the towel to his skin so it wouldn't fall. He looked over Allen's face and a soft frown graced his lips. "Don't cover your scar. The scar is a part of you, and covering it only takes away from your natural beauty, kid."

Allen's jaw slacked slightly. No one had ever talked to him like that before. This was the first person to ever find an attraction to him... But now the guy was saying that his scar was beautiful? Allen just couldn't believe that.

He looked down at his shoes but didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say, even. Allen looked up when Lavi turned to Lenalee. "Uhm, I kind of have a five o'clock shadow going on. Komui told me to come to you guys to touch it up with a little foundation."

Allen looked at Lavi and tilted his head. "you don't have anything on your face..."

The red head laughed softly and dropped the towel. "I wasn't talking about my face, new kid."

Allen's eyes widened as he saw every part of the elder male. The prominent V of the red head's hips trailed down to a very light patch of red stubbled hair and then the smooth skin of his member. If Allen hadn't known better, he would have thought the male's appendage twitched slightly under his gaze.

Allen broke his gaze, an awkward wave of cold washing over his body. Lavi had a very conceited looking smirk on his face. "Like what you see, short stack? I wasn't lying when I said I'd go a couple of rounds with you and not have to fake it."

Allen choked slightly, "I-I'm not a girl, you know?"

The crimson haired male crossed his arms. "obviously, I'm not either and you still basically eye fucked me a few seconds ago. It's 2012, man. Liven up. Gender barriers are practically null and void. Especially if you want to make it in this business."

Lenalee pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. "Lavi, stop trying to fuck Allen. He is only 16, remember? Now come over here so I can touch you up and you can do your job."

Allen's heart quite possibly would have exploded if the green-black haired girl had not stepped in to save him.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! ;D I've kind of had a slight social life lately so I haven't been able to update.**


	5. Charity Case

**Dear god, I didn't realize it's been SO long since I've last updated. ;^; Please don't kill me. I promise none of my stories are dead. I'm just a horrible writer. Happy new year everyone! :D**

* * *

Allen shifted nervously in his seat. A warmer than usual breeze was making the hair on the back of his neck dance. Why had he agreed to go along with this "company meal"? He swallowed slightly, swirling the ice in his drink with the straw. The condensation on the glass was making his already sweaty palms worse. He glanced at his table mates and wanted to run. The pale boy knew it was stupid to still be so nervous around everyone, but with Kanda's piercing gaze and Lavi's several snide remarks, it was hard for the easily frightened male to adjust; even if he had been with the company for a few weeks now.

"You look like a mouse under the gaze of a lion, Allen." Komui looked over at the albino boy and tilted his head. "Is something bothering you?"

Allen's eyes broke their gaze from his glass and he shook his head. "N-no, everything is fine. I'm just a little tired."

Lenalee reached over and patted his arm. Her fingertips felt cool against his sun warmed skin. The little café they were all lunching at was right off of the boardwalk. "Allen, I know all of this can be a little… scary. But you're doing really well. You are actually catching on with touch ups and cover ups faster than I did when I first started."

The silver haired boy gave the girl with pigtails a gentle smile. "Thank you, Lenalee."

"I still think you should consider being an actor," Lavi piped up from across the table before taking a bite out of the raspberry pastry he had ordered.

Allen shot the fire crotch a glare and tried to pick at the brownie he had requested. For some reason, it tasted almost disgustingly too sweet now. He sipped at his water to clean his palette and pushed up from the chair he was stationed in. "I…I'm going to walk around the boardwalk for a little bit until we have to get back… Is that alright, Komui?"

The beret wearer arched his eyebrow at the small framed male and laughed softly. "I'm not your owner, Allen. Go do what you want. Just be back at the studio before 3."

Allen nodded softly and departed from the group, wanting nothing more than to clear his head. He didn't quite understand his mood swing at all. Just earlier he was perfectly fine playing with Timcampy and talking to Lenalee. A sigh rattled his chest and the boy leaned against the railing connecting to the boardwalk. This area was beautiful. The water was a beautiful aqua blue and it kissed against the sand like they were destined lovers. The boardwalk's wood looked aged, probably due to the bay air, but it only added to the charm of the vendors and rides along the walkway. Allen sighed softly yet again, feeling a little more at ease with everything.

"It's beautiful out here, you know." A soft murmur from behind Allen made him jump near three feet in the air.

"Oh geez, I'm sorry, Short stack. I thought you saw me leave the table after you." Lavi's voice had a soft tone embedded in it unlike any other time he has spoken to the white haired boy.

"O-oh, Lavi," Allen turned his head and looked at the older and much taller male. Allen watched the gentle breeze sweep the red head's hair against his forehead and bandana but also noticed how his light blue shirt hugged his broad shoulders all of the way down his slim waist. Even the green eyed wonder's jeans looked perfect on him.

Allen felt slightly flustered and turned back to the boardwalk. He couldn't look at the male anymore without wanting to speak or at least _touch_ him. Lavi kept quiet but moved beside the smaller boy, propping his arms against the wood railing, mimicking Allen's position. The two stayed like that for a few peaceful moments.

"You know," Lavi knocked his shoulder in Allen's lightly to get his attention, "I really like that you work with us now. I mean it." Allen caught a glimpse of Lavi's ever goofy smile on his face.

"Why is that?" Allen asked lamely, "Do you really enjoy making fun of the sixteen year old virgin that much?"

Lavi looked at Allen, shock and an unknown emotion written over his face. "You're a virgin?"

Allen rolled his eyes but didn't look away from the sparkling blue ocean. "Yeah, I'm only sixteen. And I've been homeless since I even really knew what puberty was. It's kind of hard to get girls to realize you exist enough for a hello let alone sex when you smell like the dumpster behind a subway."

Lavi rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and smiled, moving closer and wrapping his arms around Allen's waist. It wasn't a perverse gesture, and somehow Allen knew that. His body reacted and molded to Lavi's form before he could even properly think about what happened. Allen touched at the red head's arms softly, enjoying the touch of another human for once.

"You're wrong, you know." Lavi's voice lacked the playful tone he had earlier.

"About what…?" The boy with a scar on his face looked up at Lavi in a slight daze.

"That's not why I'm glad you work with us. You're like a breath of fresh air, really. So many people move to this city for fame and fortune and will do all means necessary to get it done, but you… You just want to live normally and be happy. I like that a lot. And you're so innocent," Lavi couldn't help but smirk at this point, "It's so cute to make you look uncomfortable and red faced. It reminds us all that there are still innocent kids in the world despite what our profession and the rest of the media says."

Allen's face held a rather deep red blush and he looked away. "It's all a matter of circumstance… I'm just an idiot that wound up on the streets and used as a charity case."

Lavi's stare hardened and he dropped his hold of Allen. The younger boy suddenly felt cold. "You think we only see you as some good deed so we can all feel better about fucking in front of a camera? You really are an idiot."

Allen flinched and shied away Lavi; that tone in the red head's voice reminded him of his last care taker and it scared him to the very core. A warm and broad hand gripped at Allen's chin and he was forced to look Lavi in the eye.

"I don't give a fuck about how you've been treated in the past. We all have back stories, but no one here is going to judge or think of you any differently." There was a fire a light in that deep emerald iris. "We all decided to show you kindness and love out of the want of friendship. We all want you to be a part of this fucked up family we have going on. It's your choice to accept it, little one." Slightly chapped but warm lips met the middle of Allen's forehead and he felt weak at the knees.

* * *

**So uh… Yeahh… o.o that happened. I have an update :D I also quit my job at Subway. Thank the stars. I'm seriously considering selling my original stories on amazon (the kindle store) and iBooks as eBooks. Would anyone be interested in buying them if I did? :3**


End file.
